Swim spas or pools may include a mechanism to generate a current or water flow within the pool and against which a person may swim. These systems are called counter current swimming systems because the water flow direction is against or counter to the direction in which the person swims. The current generated offsets the forward progress of the swimmer and the swimmer may remain generally in place while swimming. This permits exercise in even smaller spas or pools where swimming without a current would be impractical.
Existing swim spas use multiple electrically powered pumps to pump water through jets oriented horizontally in the spa and aimed at the swimmer. The jets provide discrete streams of water at high pressure that impinge upon the swimmer who is generally within one or two feet of the jets. This may be uncomfortable, and if the swimmer does not remain precisely aligned with the jets, the force on the swimmer is decreased and the swimmer is not held in place.